The heart of a beast
by Andreea chan
Summary: Akira’s thoughts during the manga. This is a yaoi fic with future lemon thus the rating Akira x Agito. Review u lazy asses
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You know all the copyright shit so I won't bother saying anything more but… I wish they were mine sigh I would make them do ...

Cough sorry. There will be many parts taken from the manga so thanks to the great people that translate it.

Yah I tried to modify this chapter to get it in tune with the others but something is missing :S if u have any clues how to write it better or wanna help me with my crappy English don't hesitate to pm me :)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Blood Hounds was devoured… just like the other teams in that sector, it can only be his doing… Agito… I guess it's time to finish the battle that started 2 years ago. I never could accept the way it ended. Your accusing eyes tore my heart to shreds. I reach for the doorknob still pondering at the legendary battle that left me without my wings and most importantly… the person I love.

SBAM Damn that was close, those old fights with the Shark gave me some good reflexes. I managed to back up in time.

"Akira ! It happened again, someone just beat up the Hybrid Frogs… ehm… Akira… where are you?"

"Behind the door Mitsuru kun, you almost broke my nose. I thought I told you to knock before entering"

"… sorry… anyway one of them said that a shark from team Kogarasumaru was the culprit… are we actually going to fight an F class?"

"This is a declaration of war, Hammer…" and I want to finish it… every time I look back at my past I think about that big grin of yours and how much I loved seeing you fight. The battle genius Fang King… it always ended in a blood bath whenever you went on the battleground. I wake up from my daydream when the Hammer pats me on the back, and I realize there is a small smile on my face. He looks at me with understanding eyes and leaves to challenge the new team that has already created so much turmoil. I wonder how much he sees with those grey eyes. Sigh… sometimes I wonder if he can see my heart better than I can.

I take out my cell phone and send a mail to all the members of Behemoth "Tomorrow at 9. Usual place". Living with Kaito teaches you how to talk less and say a lot. Whenever I had to give a report I had to do it fast, before he'd go psycho on me. I look at my cell phone that is still sending the message. Thank God for certain offers my phone service provider has because sending a message to 1034 people would have left me broke.

I reach for the doorknob again and finally manage to get out the door when I bump into Sano. What now?

"Hi Sano, something wrong?"

"Nothing important, I just brought some pizzas and beer."

He pushes me back in my room… sigh … I really wanted to go outside.

Iron Clock can stop time and sometimes I wonder if he can see the future with his techniques. We ended up having a long talk about the future of the team and what would happen with all the people that are now under the protection of the great monster.

* * *

Huh? 8.30? Already. Shit it's not good if the leader is late… but my conversation with Sano ended up lasting till this morning and after that I went and trained then fell asleep. I wanted to polish my fangs for when I met him, I want him to see that I've evolved. I take my AT's and hurry to the meeting place.

"FUCK"

My heart can't help but skip a beat when I hear your voice, Agito.

"Crow ! What are you doing you bastard !? My perfect plan…! Are you trying to make all the effort go to waste !?"

You look so pissed off.

"Oh Agito, You came. Art thou feeling the loyalty of pursuing thy master? I praise thee"

Is that guy an idiot? Who the hell does he think he is?

"AHH !? WHO ARE YOU TALKING 'BOUT ?"

Agito… what kind of a shitty team did you end up with?

I WANNA KILL THAT ASSHOLE. Heh you're so weak, you already can't move. Is my killing intent reaching you?

"AKIRA"

"Right now, to kill you all at this spot… is as easy as a giant elephant crushing an ant. But with that the 'discipline' won't be felt by the other teams around us. We must spread the words of what happens to the animals who turn their fangs towards this 'Great Monster'! This is the 'KING''s battle! The battle will be in ten days. The night of the full moon!" … but Agito… it's good to see you


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sorry to everyone that didn't understand the last part of the previous chapter but if you take volume 7 of the manga everything will be more clear.

* * *

I open my eyes to see the ceiling of my room… how did I end up back here? I clearly remember training in the cube to find the best way to charge the fang in such a small place. I remember looking at my feet and listening to the Regalia. The special AT's that belong to the kings are said to be alive, I wonder if they miss their former master as much as me… I get out of bed and head for the kitchen hoping that there was still something comestible in the fridge.

"Akira kuuuuuuun, you're finally awake" was the only thing I could hear before my nose hit the floor… Damn this guy again? "JOIN MY BAND !" he makes big puppy eyes as if that would convince me.

Yoshito is a great guy. He's an … energetic kid when he's off the stage… but to be honest he reminds me of Akito so it doesn't really bother me, but when he's on stage he has that charisma that belongs to people that were born to be adored by fans. I met him a long time ago when I was still a G-Men … he was looking for another member for his band 'Burning Heaven'. For some reason he got the fixation that I would be the best candidate, even though I'm music deaf and can't play an instrument to save my life. He kept asking when I was with the Special Forces and he keeps bugging me now that I'm the leader of Behemoth… he's actually even more insistent now… he says that I don't have a good enough reason not to join… hmm… how did he put it?... 'You're eyes don't shine as they used to, maybe you'll find the spark you lost in music'… yeah, that's what he said 2 years ago, after the fight with Agito, but music can't heal my heart.

"Why are you here?"

"To convince you to join my band… " when I look at him he says all in one breath "… you trained for 3 days straight and when you finally collapsed Sano brought you back here. I met him a couple of days ago when I wanted to come and talk to you about the battle with those new kids. He asked me to look after you and you've been sleeping for 2 days… scary"

Did I look at him the wrong way? Oh well… that means that the battle is in 5 days and my muscles still hurt like hell from the training. I guess I'll have to take it easy for a couple of days. I have to be at my best for the battle… it won't be easy to win against the true Fang King… "Is that Sukiyaki I smell?"

"Heh? … oh yeah. Ryou chan came by today and brought it. She's really beautiful you know?"

I can't help but jump on the small basket Gorgon Shell brought and mutter a "Yeah, of course" before stuffing everything in my mouth. I didn't realize I was starving until I sensed that delicious smell. She's an incredible cook. Yoshito seats on the other side of the table and looks at me while trying to muffle a laugh.

"Anyway … why are you so stressed out for a battle with an F class? You guys are the best D team… or maybe it's just because you'll get to see your old friend again?" he asks with a big grin that immediately disappears when he sees my eyes. I must really be scary right now.

"Alright. If Behemoth wins I'll join your band" … SBAM… he falls off the chairs and immediately begins to laugh… I guess that's what people call 'roll on floor laughing'… weird guy... but at least I don't have to talk about Agito. He picks himself up and storms out the door.

Sigh peace and quiet… this is nice. I finish my meal, wash the dishes and reach for the doorknob to go outside and get some fresh air when the door suddenly opens 2 inches from my nose… I'm starting to hate that door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Get back in bed"… Yoshito came back and is carrying a big bag… What now?

"Ok … This is menthol cream for your feat" he pulls out a blue cream from the bag "this is for the hands, and this is a mask cream… see? The green one is for in the morning and the dark blue for night" he pushes me on the couch in the living room and puts my feet up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I yell exasperated at the sight of the maniac in front of me.

"Everyone knows you guys are the best so I'm sure you'll win. Now for your clothes I was thinking about leather and chains, as for the hair…"

"OK listen. I have some cream in the bath. Why don't you go and see if you find something useful?"

When I hear the door close I get up, take my AT's and head for the door… no… not the door… window. I have to make my escape or I'll beat the crap out of this guy. I put my AT's on and get out while still hearing him say something around the line of 'Akira I can't find anything'.

Finally I'm outside and the night sky attracts my attention. So many stars… it's dazzling. I head for the highest building I can find. Once I reach it I sit down and take my cell phone out. That picture Spitfire took of us 3 years ago… this is my treasure, the only picture I have of us together. Back then we were friends… hell, you were my only friend. My arm was resting over your chest. I remember your warmth, the smell of your skin, the beating of your heart… I wanted it. Your heart, I wanted to claim property over it.

"Akira kun!" I close my phone and look at the girl for which I threw everything away. I felt pity after almost killing her brother so I wanted to protect her. After taking care of the Chinese mob that was after her I hid her from Kaito. She's gotten stronger in the last years, all the members of Behemoth have. Maybe Iron is right … maybe these kids are finally strong enough to fly with their own wings.

"What is it Ren?"

"I … can I sit here with you?" she asked that, but she immediately sit by my side and rested her head on my shoulder. She misunderstood my actions back then and I ended up with a clingy girl by my side… sigh … Agito… I want your forgiveness… I want you to smile at me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I look at the small head resting on my shoulder and notice that she's I move my arms around her body and pick her up trying to avoid any sudden movement. I have to take her home or she might catch a cold. I build some speed in my AT's and jump down the main street. After all the madness for the Regalia I found her a place close to mine in case some of the remaining Chinese mob might search for revenge… though that never happened. I enter her home and set her down on the bed covering the small body with a blanket that was laying around. I move to the door when my eyes stop on the bird cage. 2 years ago Ren clipped the small birds wings. She didn't want to be left behind.. she didn't want Loneliness to call her heart home. The bird's wings are growing back. Somehow he gives me the feeling that he wants to leave the protection of the cage but can't. I look at Ren's sleeping face and wonder if she feels that too… if she has the strength to let the yellow bird stretch he's wings… if she has the strength to reach for the sky.

I finally leave Ren's house and head home hoping that Yoshito gave up and left… no such luck. I sit down on the rooftop opposite of my house and watch. The singer turned all the lights off in the hope of catching me when I come home… as if he could fool a beast with something so childish… he even keeps a flashlight on his face and hides under the covers in the living-room… I really want him out. I can't help but smile while I jump on the balcony and pick up from a plastic bag a gift that I got from Fuumei but couldn't find a place to put it… It's a phosphorescent giant bug with a disgusting head… not that I would ever tell Hecatoncheire I hate it since he was so happy when he brought it by. I head for a street light and wait until the bug is nice and shiny before covering it with my shirt. I head back to my home and place it in front of the window and start making some noise. When Yoshito comes near the window I reveal the glowing bug and say in a low voice "Brains… I want your brains"… sigh… I wanted to say something scary but I came up with such a lame line… I've seen too many zombie movies lately. But it did work. The artist runs out of my house yelling from the bottom of his lungs "DON'T EAT ME, I'M STUPID… no brain". I can't help but laugh with tears at how big of an idiot he is… AND I AM NOT CHILDISH. I storm in the house and lock the doors, the windows and everything that I can get my hands on. I look at the table full of cream junk … sigh… I go in my room and sink in the comfort of my bed and take the phone out. I wonder since when did it become a habit for me to look at our picture before going to bed.

"AKIRA KUUUUUN. You're so mean! You really scared me!" My back can't help but stiffen at the sound of that voice. Yoshito's face was stuck to the window of my room… that's going to leave a big smudge… I get up and pull the curtains. I really don't wanna see him right now. "" … sigh so noisy. I get up and decide to put a cd on. Now where did I put it?... ow here it is… the second album of Black Emperor. I play the cd and turn the volume high enough so that I can't hear that guy's whining. I sit on the couch and look at the sealing. There was a time when I really couldn't stand this band.

"_AGITO TURN THAT FUCKED UP MUSIC OFF. I CAN'T EVEN LISTEN TO MYSELF THINK"_

"_As if you'd have that kind of problem , fuck"_

_Agito is at the second level of the trailer listening to his favorite band at maximum volume while I'm trying to sort through the documents that Kaito ni always piles up. All the reports are written either by me or Akito… and this time it was my turn. I am trying to concentrate but that stupid Shark decided he wants to listen to music… damn it. I take Kaito's gun and stick my head up the narrow door that leads to the second level. The trailer has 2 beds at the second level for me and Agito, Kaito always sleeps on the weal, always ready for action. He's really committed on protecting the innocent bystanders that often fall victim to shitheads that decide to use AT's as weapons. _

"_SHUT THAT THING OFF YOU SHITTY SHARK ! "when he gives me one of his usual killing glances I point the gun at the cd player and shoot. The player quiets down with sparks and the CD flies on my bed. Quite… but I can't even start enjoying it when Agito's arms pick me up by the collar and pins me to the ceiling of the second level. _

"_YOU FUCKED UP ASSHOLE I'M GONNA CARVE MY ROAD ON YOU"_

_The trailer suddenly accelerates and both of us fall on the floor._

"_If you two shitheads are done get your fucking AT's and get ready for battle" that's all I could hear before the wheels of the car started screeching and me and Agito end up all over the floor. That asshole couldn't drive properly if his life depended on it… but right now there were 2 lives that I was worried about so I try to find my balance and help the Shark that was cursing from the bottom of his heart. Another curve and my lips hit something soft… When I open my eyes I'm confronted by Agito's sharp eye and realize that the soft thing I hit were his lips. I pick myself up and look at him with a shocked face. My heart is beating like crazy and my hand instinctively goes to my lips._

I touch my lips and smile… heh I was such an idiot.

"_Fuck, you kiss like shit Akira" Agito has his usual grin and I'm still trying to collect my thoughts._

"_Shut the hell up. I fell on you. How can you call that a kiss? And besides, you're 11, what do you know about kissing?"_

_The trailer takes another turn and I fall down to the first level hitting my head. I can see Agito's head looking at me from the second level._

"_That's a shitty excuse for a shitty kiss" he throws the pieces of the broken player in my face "Buy another one you shitty kisser" I feel the blood go to my head and suppress the urge to go at him and hit that grinning face of his._

I wonder if I actually wanted to hit him or kiss him properly.

"_2 minutes you fucking brats" and a bullet hits me in the right shoulder... Kaito always has a spare gun... I really don't understand where he hides it... I mean seriously... look at how he's dressed... leaves nothing to the imagination -.-"  
_

_Oh yah… there was an emergency. I reach for my AT's and throw Agito's upstairs. "Get ready Shark"_

_When we reach the scene we find 2 kids trying to wake up their dead mother and 4 shitheads on their AT's laughing and running off with a purse. They killed a mother in front of her kids for a fucking purse. Both me and Agito charge after them. They try to split in 2 groups and take opposite alleys. _

"_Fuck! Take the left one Akira"_

_I nod and rush after them. It's not long until I catch up and punch one in the face sending him flying in the wall. I hear a cracking sound and realize I broke his jaw… not that I give a damn. I catch the second one and kick him in the stomach to the point that he starts pukeing his guts out. I pick him by the hair and kick him all the way to the other, now unconscious, peace of shit. I can't stand people that do stuff like this. That's why I accepted to fight with the G-men. I kick the other guy awake and put the handcuffs on them._

"_MOVE!" I growl at them. When we get on the main street I see Kaito trying to calm down the two kids. He has a pained look on his face as he keeps the boys aside while the doctor closes the woman's eyes for the last time._

"_I'll take them from here" the voice of a middle-aged policeman jerks me to reality. I realize that the ones Agito was pursuing weren't there. _

_I speed up the alley the other group took but I soon stop in my path. In a pool of blood two bodies were trying to survive the punishment Agito was inflicting. No matter how many victims of AT's that are wrongly used we see… it's always painful. The two fall unconscious probably from the blood loss but the Shark won't stop._

"_AGITO ! " I grab him from behind and keep him close as he frantically tries to get loose._

"_LET ME GO ! THESE GUYS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ! " _

_I kiss his head while trying to calm him down. Once he stops fighting I slowly let go of him._

I run my hand through my hair while I remember Agito's face. I wanted to hold him… I wanted to take his pain away. G-Men took custody of the 4… Kaito had a score to settle with them… I doubt the sudden need to confess their crime came from their sense of guilt… heh one thing is certain … Kaito made sure they wouldn't be able to AT anymore. I get up and head for the bathroom. I need a shower


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Damn I stink… I drag my still aching feet to the bathroom losing my clothes one by one on the way. I don't leave in a big apartment… though after leaving in a trailer even a 1DK is huge… The bedroom is slightly separated by the living room and the kitchen. It is big enough so that you can move in it and small enough to not feel alone… but tonight is one of those times… I have 1034 people under me, the Four Saint Beasts are always at my disposal… I can't help but feel alone.

My feet touch the cold bathroom floor and I realize my heart feels the same way.

_I wake up to the song My baby loves lovin… guess this time Akito is the one controlling the body. I don't mind waking on a '70 song, beats the hell out of some of the bands Agito listens to… you can't even understand the words that they're yelling. _

"_Akira kun lunch is ready!" it is Akito's turn to cook and I can feel the smell of grilled meat. Kaito is out for one of his special meetings with the higher ups so today the trailer belongs to me and the little chef. I slept the entire morning since the night… like most nights lately… I looked at Agito's sleeping face. _

_I get to the first floor and watch the small frame skillfully move around the tiny kitchen. He prepared beef teriyaki… mmmmmm that smells delicious. I always enjoy spending time with Akito. He's a really sweet kid that brings out the best in people… though sometimes he uses too many proverbs and I only understand about… sigh… nothing of what he says. We arrive at desert and he puts in the middle of the table an apple pie. Did I mention that I love his cooking? He grabs a strawberry milkshake from the fridge… guess he prepared it earlier… and we start discussing about the latest books that hit the stores. He knows a lot about… a lot… basically he's a walking encyclopedia. I enjoy reading but if a book doesn't captivate me in the first 2 pages I don't bother reading the rest so the little kid always recommends me something he knows I'll enjoy. When he finishes his drink he switches eye patch and lets the Shark out. Akito doesn't like things that are sour so he's always the first to drink and then lets Agito have his BOSS coffee. I look at him as he takes the cup Akito always prepares for him and stops the music._

"_Fuck. How can he listen to that junk?"_

_I take another piece of pie… even though I'm already full… I want to stay at the table a little longer… though I don't really understand why I need a reason, it's not like I have somewhere to go._

I make sure the water isn't too hot before getting under the shower. I always loved feeling the water running on my body… it gives me a peaceful feeling.

_Since when did I start thinking about the future? I always thought that doing it wouldn't change anything… I just wished that my days with the Shark would always be the same. When did my feelings for him started changing?_

"_What are you doing?" Agito's voice takes me by surprise. I look at the grinning shark in front of me with a thoughtful face_

"_Thinking"_

"_Fuck! You're thinking face looks constipated"…………WHAT? I grab the pie sitting in my plate and throw it in Agito's face._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU STINKY SHARK?" He jumps over the table and grabs me by the collar. I'm prepared to defend myself from his punches but instead he takes the remaining pie and shoves it down my throat. _

"_YOU HAVE A PROBLEM YOU SHITTY FACE?" ever since our lips met … and IT WASN'T A KISS… he's been calling me a lot of names with shitty in them… sigh… it's been an year since it started. _

_I tackle him to the ground and we start fighting. You know wrestling? Well our fights aren't faked. Every punch and every kick you receive you can count on the fact that it's gonna leave a big bruise. After some long hours we can't even move so we just lay on the floor trying to catch our breaths. _

"_I'm taking a shower. Clean this place up. Fuck it's a mess." _

"_Like hell I'll do it alone, first we clean then we take the showers" _

"_You fucking asshole this is all your fault" he says that but in the end we end up cleaning the trailer together. When we finally finish everything he goes to the 2 floor to take his towel and clean clothes. He comes back at the first level and makes his way to the small bathroom when he stops._

"_You missed a spot. Fuck you can't even clean yourself" I thought most of the pie ended on the floor and on our clothes …_

"_Huh?... Where?" not that it matters since I'm the next one to take a shower._

"_Here" he takes the collar of my shirt and pulls me to his level before licking the remaining pie from my neck. My body becomes numb under his touch… so gentle. _

"_Akira flavored pie… hmmm… it tastes better than I expected" he passes by my side while his hand slowly goes down my chest to my abdomen before leaving my body. I feel shivers going down my spine, my body becomes hot and it starts aching… not talking about my pants that suddenly became way too tight for my taste. My mind is clouded… I feel high… I never knew my body could feel like this._

I turn the shower to cold water and can't help a shiver when it touches my skin.

_I only manage to move after I hear the bathroom door close behind me and the shower. I slowly move to the door and touch it. He's just on the other side… I envy those water drops… I want to be the one touching his bare chest, follow every curve of his muscles, kiss every part of his body... I want to hear him moan under my touch. Morality is man's creation… I don't care that I desire another man… that's not what's keeping me away from actually touching him._

_I take a step back… and try to distract myself… damn… it's not working. I get to the 2 floor and take everything I need for the shower when I hear the door opening. I lower my head to the first level just to see Kaito with a pissed off face. _

"_Hi Kaito" he mutters a hi back… guess something didn't go right._

"_Any news about the next missions?" He sits at the steering wheel._

"_Yeah … they're all crappy… but some American big fish is starting to move"_

"_Nike?" from his look I understand that I shouldn't ask anymore. He lights a cigarette and he's eyes look somewhere far away. It's always better to leave him alone when he's like that so I get to the first level and quietly wait my turn to take a shower. _

_When Agito gets out of the shower I can't help but look at a small water drop going down his neck._

'_I get up and trace the water drop with a finger while my left hand goes around his waist dragging him closer. I love the way he's hair caresses his face when it's wet. I look at his face while one of my hands goes under his shirt and the other through his soaked hair. I lower my head and slowly kiss him'_

"_Your turn" my dream ends when I hear his voice._

"_Yeah" I look down… can't really look in his eye… I wouldn't see what I want… I need a cold shower._

I got used to the cold water… or maybe it's the fact that my skin is burning that is worming the water before touching my skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I lean on the cold wall behind of me trying to bring my body temperature down.

"_Oi shitheads wake up. There are chores to do" Kaito nii's voice can be heard from a mile away and even though the trailer is small and it's impossible not to hear him he still yells from the bottom of his lungs… that's just the way he is. When I don't hear the Shark complaining I look towards his bed just to notice that the eye patch shifted during the night. _

"_Good morning Akira kun" says a sleepy Akito already with a smile on his face._

"_Mornin' " I pull the covers over my head and try to get some more sleep while I hear him giggle. He pulls the covers off while I try to keep them on._

"_Come on sleepy face" he gently tries to nudge me … I'm always amazed at how different he and Agito are. I pull Akito on my bed and start tickling him. He laughs and asks me to let him go but I don't. I enjoy playing with him, he's like a little brother that you can't help but look after… I even lost count of the countless bullets I took in his place every time Kaito nii goes berserk. Not that the little guy actually did something to upset him… it's just that Kaito has a weird way of showing his affection._

"_hehe… please let go… haha … I have to prepare breakfast" I let go of him in an attempt to not enrage nii san by getting up too late. He jumps off the bed and heads down stairs just to return 5 seconds later grab me by the feet and pull me on the floor... I fell with a loud thump... he'll pay for this._

"_Just to make sure you won't go back to sleep" he giggles before going downstairs again. Geez he's a hand full but I can't help but laugh. I make both beds and clean the upper part of the trailer a little before going downstairs to join the two brothers. After we finish eating Kaito get's up and heads for the wheel while lighting a cigarette … Akito takes 2 cups of coffee and sits down before changing the eye patch. Strangely Agito is silent… he usually always finds something to complain about. I clean the table and sit in front of him… he looks troubled… not that I dare to ask what's up… last time I did that I got a hot coffee shower… so I just look at him. His eye looks somewhere far away, he looks in pain… I restrain myself from touching him._

"_Get your ATs it seems like some gangs started a fight. Move pricks" I was so lost in studying Agito I didn't even notice the radio. We get ready and I notice the Shark's usual grin is back… heh nothing like a good blood bath of shitheads to bring him back… and to think I was worried._

_Once we get near the signaled position we ride up the building looking for the trouble makers. We hear some swearing nearby so we head there just to see 2 AT gangs fighting each other… I can't help but laugh… I like these kind of missions… no innocent people getting involved, a lot of blood and the idiots are making our job a lot easier. I follow Agito to the nearest building where we sit down to watch the fight. Yah… I know … we should intervene… the good guys that have to enforce the law… haha yeah right…_

"_The blue ones"_

"_Fuck all muscle and no brains… suits you… than I guess I'll take the green" yes we're betting on who's gonna win… last man standing._

"_Fuck you call that a punch you cockroach"_

"_Shove him to the ground and kick him you idiot and watch your back"_

"_Get up shit hole. Don't accept that from a bitch" Agito gets up and devours all of them… he likes to win._

"_Damn you didn't leave anything for me… this is not fair" _

"_Shut the fuck up. They were no fun" I look at the blood pool around his feet… he really hates to lose._

_We take some pizzas from a nerby shop and head back to the trailer, the local police can take care of the rest. _

I slide down in a sitting position letting the water wash away my thoughts.

_Agito takes off the towel around his waist, since he just took a shower, right in front of me, he leans down to pick his shirt showing me that gorgeous ass I've been dreaming of making mine… don't people usually get dressed by first putting pants on?... _

"_Pass me those boxers" I look at his frame in front of me clenching my fists... it takes me a moment to process what he said and pass them to him… Tonight Agito is the one going to bed. He's wearing a black pair of boxers with a skull on his left leg and a large t-shirt… damn he's gorgeous… why does he have to change here?... not that I mind… but this kid is putting my self-control through hell. He passes by me and goes downstairs while I'm still trying to collect my thoughts. I hear him preparing the pizzas. I'm so fucking hard and if I'm not gonna fix it I might do something to him while he's sleeping… better take a cold shower… the second one in less than 1 hour. I take my things and head to the bath… Agito is eating his pizza with a big grin…_

"_Problems?"… damn I hate it when he mocks me like that. His a dangerous kid to have around if you have a secret… that eye of his can see through anything and right now he's reading everything that's in my head._

"_Shut the fuck up and eat" … He gets up with the bottle of ketchup in his hand and pours some in my hair "Now you have a reason to take that shower" … he sits back down with a mocking grin. Sometimes I really wonder why I fell for him… he's just a fucking bastard that enjoys playing with others… I really can't stand him… he pisses me off so badly… I take my shower and go to bed… I'm sure I won't have any problems tonight._

I grab my dick and start jacking off… the cold shower just won't do it…

"_You're so hopeless. Fuck"_

_The ceiling at the second floor is very low… seriously only Agito can almost stand here… so when I woke up looking at his ass and realized I wasn't dreaming I kind of jumped … hit my head … and almost bit my tong off. Agito said he was just looking for something under his bed… Akito tends to shove everything there… but seriously … this should be a crime… this kid is driving me insane._

"_Shut up. It hurts like hell you fucking shark. I almost bit it off." I feel blood going down my chin to my neck… shit… I can't even talk. I raise my hand to wipe it off when Agito suddenly grabs it and shoves me on the bed._

"_Fuck… hopeless idiot" He pins me down and starts licking my blood all the way back to the source… my mind is getting clouded… he bites my lower lip demanding entrance… as soon as I part my lips he starts sucking my tong for blood… shit I'm under his complete control… I keep my hands on the bed trying my best to not give in. His hair smells of strawberries… guess Akito was the last to take a bath… I feel the heat of his body pressed on mine. He sets his legs by my sides and sets comfortably on my crutch. This isn't good… I can feel myself getting hard and I know he's feeling it too… I'm expecting him to laugh at me any second now since he's a fucking asshole… he always likes to tease me when I'm hard… and this time it's all his fault… damn it… it's always his fault. Lately though he tends to surprise me … or should I say he enjoys mocking me. _

_I have two problems right now. One is the brat that is currently shoving his tong down my throat the second… well he keeps moving on my second problem… Shit… I can't fight him… I can feel my dick twitch while being under his ass… he must have felt it too… he just moaned in pleasure. One hand goes through his hair dragging him in a deep kiss while the other goes under his t-shirt and up his back… I know I have to stop… fuck he's a 12 year old and even though he may act older that doesn't change the fact that he's still a kid… my body isn't listening to reason. This feels so good my mind is being clouded and all reason blocked... the hand that is caressing his back goes lower until it reaches the boxers… suddenly he grabs my hands and get's off… no… I want more…_

"_Be more careful next time you shitty kisser" he has a big satisfied grin on his face and goes downstairs… shower… very cold shower… now… I seriously need it… now if only my body would stop being so numb… ok… 1… 2… 3… I gather all my forces and jump on my feet… hitting my head… FUCKING HELL  
_

"_Idiot" I hear Agito from downstairs._

It doesn't take much to come… my memories of him are always just the thing to send me over the top. I haven't done it in a while… I guess seeing Agito shuffled all my memories again. After that morning I realized that If I stayed by his side I would end up being a pedophile… It's easy to forget his age, that eye that has seen so much… he was just a kid… I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I touched him. I'm starting to feel the cold water.

* * *

I'm seriously not into shota… though he just won't grow up #cry#... ow and 342 hits O.o I'm so happy of my first fic


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I get out of the shower, get some pants on, a towel around my neck and head towards the kitchen.

_After that morning I started avoiding Agito, I've been accepting missions with other teams… the police can't properly face storm riders so every time Kaito receives a request to handle small fries I'd go… he hates to be bothered with these things. Right now I'm with a special unit that needed a skilled AT rider… it's supposed to be a normal raid on a drug gang that have their headquarters in an apartment building… thinking that they could mingle in with the families… it took the police a while to find them since it's in one of the best parts of the city… and the idiots used stereotypes to search for them… you know … if you're a drug addict than you'll live in a shitty place… I hate these kind of people and if I could I'd avoid working with them._

_They start and very soon things get out of control… one of the captured guys shows us a bomb… it seems that they are a small branch from a big organization and as such the boss took into consideration a police intervention and put some bombs all around the building… not even the members know where they are. He starts laughing like mad saying that we won't be able to save everyone. So now we're against the clock… and have less than 3 minutes to evacuate the entire building… fucking shitty police didn't take the proper precautions. We start the fire alarm and I go up to the roof. I have to make sure there aren't any people left in the building and since I'm faster than them this became my job. _

"_THIS IS THE POLICE. EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING" I run fast through the apartments with a kid on my back. He was alone at home and scared so he hid in a closet. _

_When we reach the bottom I see the kid's mother in tears… I'm glad I managed to help them. Everyone gets behind the security line decided by the bomb squad and watch as their entire life goes up in flames. The guys we captured start laughing like mad and run inside the building. A police officer yells at me to stop them but … let them die, the world will be better without them and idiots like that don't have the information needed to take down the organization… they're just expendable minions. _

"_HELP" I hear a girl screaming at the last floor as it explodes and she's sent flying. I gather all my strength and run towards her. Faster… I have to go faster… just as I reach to catch her… just a little more but not in time… She fell head first… and now her beautiful face was crushed. I fall on my knees… if only I was faster… I touched her still intact cheek… she must have been so gorgeous when she smiled… I bet men always fell for her… why couldn't I save her? Why didn't I notice her when I ran through the apartments?_

_I feel strong arms around me dragging me away as I see a part of the building falling over her… _

"_It may sound corny but we can only do our best and hope it's enough" I hear Kaito nii's voice. I know… everybody knows… but do they also realize that knowing just doesn't help?... it's just not enough. He helps me gather myself and we head for the trailer. _

_I hear Agito's mocking voice but I don't bother to listen… I head up take clean pants and head to take a shower. I hear Kaito telling him everything before heading to the driver's seat… I look at the water around my feet… dirt, ashes and that girl's blood... I finish my shower and get out._

"_Fuck get over it idiot. It's not the end of the world. Shit happens" … Agito… I love you… God… I love you so much it's driving me insane but right now I can't face you … you're words would break me into pieces and I can barely hold myself together right now. I head upstairs, sit on the bed and hide my face in my hands… I can't get her out of my head… _

I feel a drop of water going down my neck before being absorbed by the towel. I start drying my hair.

_A couple of minutes later Agito comes up. _

"_Dry your hair or you'll catch a cold." I reluctantly move the towel through my hair… a cold is the last of my thoughts. I feel Agito's hands taking the towel… he drags me up and stands between my legs before starting to dry my hair. I move my hands around his waist resting my head on his abdomen._

"_Fuck… no matter how strong we become, how high we can fly or how hard we try… there will always be people that we can't protect… you have to pull yourself together because others will need saving" … he's voice is soothing… his words flow around me before embracing my heart. I can't help but hold him closer. Moments like these are rare… small fragments of time when I feel I'm important to him… this is why I fell in love with him… sigh…_

I turn the music off and notice that the annoying voice disappeared… guess he got tired of being ignored.

_The following days everything went back to normal… well… our normal… that is being loud, fighting like crazy and beating into a bloody pulp idiots that came in our path. I can still see that girl's face at night… but when I open my eyes I see Agito in the other bed… sometimes he has nightmares too… but I know that if he's beside me … my heart settles down a little._

I head for the bed… after I left the trailer the first thing I bought was a big double bed… now it just reminds me that I miss that small one next to Agito's.

* * *

Small chapter that I dreamt last night and wanted to put it down before I forgot it. On a side note I HATE the horde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

These last days passed really fast… I can't believe tomorrow is the fight, I feel relieved… or… maybe not… I have all these mixed feelings about the upcoming battle. I can't wait to see Agito again… feel him close, even though we're enemies I can't help myself but wonder … if we lose… will I be able to talk to him?... to ask his forgiveness?... will he forgive me?... will he look at me with his accusing eye and tell me I lost all chances of ever having any contact with him?... I jerk up when I hear a horn behind me.

"It's green idiot. Move"

I like driving motorcycles… I like feeling the wind… ever since I got the fang regalia I've been unable to fly… It's not like I miss it, even seeing the birds flying over me seem just annoying… Driving a bike at high velocity on a clear road is very different from flying… guess I can't explain it… it's something that one can only understand when he tries it. I'm heading to the Under Colosseo right now… just as a presence, Sano always takes care of everything so I only go there because I'm the head of the team. To tell you the truth I hate that place… it's just entertaining for the bystanders. It's like a game to them, they come and see us fight… a spectacle for people that are too weak to fight or simply enjoy seeing us beat each other to a bloody mess. When I fight I always just immobilize my opponent… these kids are only looking for glory without realizing how harsh the life of a bird actually is. If you fly too high, if you become too cocky , if you try to spread your wings in the territory of other birds you will lose them. Oh… I'm already here? I slowly go to the door and open it.

"_Is it allowed!? Will the great fangs receive soft flesh tonight!?" _The moment my life changed.

I go down the stairs and look at the main ring.

"_Do you find this amusing?" _The moment I lost the joy of fighting.

I look around… everyone is busy because they want to prove how strong we are by showing the helmets of those we defeated... I think it's annoying but this is what the team wants so I don't really care, though I still think our helmets look stupid… sigh, who chose them anyway?

At the far end, where the big screens that show the fights in the different cubes are, is the stage where Burning Heaven will perform. Yoshito is doing the last sound checks… heh he actually looks serious for a change. I go towards him and wave… he just smiles and winks at me before getting back to work. He doesn't take his music lightly like some artists do. He cares about the quality of his music and the entertainment of his fans… I can't help but smile back at him. I turn around and look at the exit …

"_Live with the consequences of having my title" _The moment I lost my wings and Agito in order to gain… sigh… I look around me… this is what I inherited… this battle ground and the Fang Regalia… I gained strength of course… I evolved as a beast… I look at my hand and the chain that dangles from my wrist… is this all I can evolve into?... Somehow I used to think I could become better…

"Is everything alright?" I look at the girl with the sweet voice.

"eh?... ow yah" Gorgon Shell gently smiles… sometimes I really wonder what she sees in that … how did Agito call him?... oh yeah, Iron homo bastard.

"Well look at you… you're actually laughing" eh? What did she mean by that? "Lately you've been a little tense. I'm glad to know you're better"… so that's what she meant… I guess I didn't realize I was acting weird… but she does see behind false smiles easily…

"Yeah I'm OK. How's work? I hope Sano isn't working you too hard" she blushes… yah… that did come out kind of wrong didn't it?

"You know Sano. He always clears his schedule when Behemoth has a fight"… that actually means that she has to do the work since she's his assistant… "Please excuse me"… I didn't even realize she was called… sigh she's so formal sometimes.

I head for a chair where nobody can notice me … maybe I can take a nice nap. I look at all the people around me wearing the Behemoth emblem with so much pride… If they even knew for what a stupid reason I chose our name. When we all gathered to decide the name of the new team… well… all the names that came out were so random … then I remembered a passage from a book Akito recommended a while back… it was a police occult book and had many references from different religions… one was from the Islamic Bible… two great beasts that God allowed to exist… the Behemoth which ruled the land and Leviathan which ruled the sea. Not many know about Agito's special Leviathan Fang… mostly because the witnesses didn't live to tell about it… so calling us Behemoth was a pathetic desperate attempt to still have a connection with him… but the others liked it.

Truth be told I was never interested in forming a team… but one day Spitfire asked me for a favor… to meet with Migratory Bird Simca… I never found that girl interesting so I accepted just because Spit asked me.

"_Ne Akira kun we have to go or we'll be late"_

_I'm living with Ren until all the madness fades out. After I left G-Men I had to find a new place to live. The apartment is small but Ren sleeps on the bed and I sleep on the couch in the living room. We somehow manage to get along day by day with the money I gained while working for the special forces. It's just temporary though because I already found 2 apartments in a nice area… but until we can both move in I'd rather stay close to her in case the Chinese mob tries to get revenge on her. _

"_Fine let's go" I get the helmets and walk out the door. Ren has been trying to cheer me up but it's not like she can… ever since I fought Agito I noticed that I'm slowly starting to close my heart, mostly because if I didn't I'd probably die of a heart ache… when I closed the cage I created, I also brought up a wall around me… it's not like I can't feel compassion, friendship, pain… I just can't feel love… you know that feeling that makes you smile when you wake up in the morning… that feeling of euphoria that you get when your heart starts beating like crazy because the person you love just smiled at you._

_We reach my bike that I managed to save from my old life… since Ren has problems with AT's I prefer we travel like this. When we finally reach the meeting point I realise that Simca is late so we just sit around. I look at the birds around us… they are so annoying… they're reminding me of what I lost… the freedom o the sky... I don't mind my current position, not like I know what the future holds for us… but these birds that are so weak and still dare to fly above the head of this beast pisses me off._

"… _You like birds?" … yah… I'm crazy about them… so this is the girl all AT riders have to hear of at least once in their life._

"_So you're that "Simca". I've already heard about your business from Spitfire." hmm it's started, the rain of blood and molted feathers._

"_I… really like this park." I've been coming here for years in these days "Especially since right now is the season in which the doves shed their old wings and grow new ones" I used to come because I knew these small birds would fly again knowing that out of this rain of blood they would find strength "The pitiful wings not only break easily but also have thick veins inside of them," I take a bird that is randomly falling around and break one of its feathers "so when they fly like this, they continue to spout out blood without stopping due to the centrifugal force" _

Now that I think about it I can't remember everything we talked under that rain of blood… I really didn't care about that girl, not that now anything changed, but I was really enjoying the scenery. I think I told her an ancient mayan legend about how different creatures can't all live together since it's simply not their nature. That's when she asked me "Please raise those small birds well" I really hated the way she considered herself the protector of AT riders, their savior as if they wouldn't be able to find strength without her help. But I accepted, having a future as the head of a team was as good as any.

"_Your commission… I'll do it. The job of hunting the little birds before they fly out to C-class." Their wings would prove their strength at that stage… they would fall and have them broken "… is for the beasts who walk the earth" after all even in that legend the birds were killed by the land beasts. I guess it's only in my nature to hunt the annoying birds that fly over my head. We should leave… keeping Ren in the open while there are still hit men after her may be too dangerous… I should really finish tracking all of them down._

"… _Ren" she bows politely. I hope Migratory Bird didn't misunderstand the reason I accepted… I don't care if birds fly … I just hate the fact that the weak ones just linger around near earth in a pathetic attempt to prove they can fly… they should just stay on land._

"_I hate… birds."… hmm did I just realized it?… "The unnecessarily vague annoyance over my head… They are so weak that they can only writhe about on the earth when their wings are broken."_

After the battle with Agito I became cruel with everything and everyone around me… it took me a while to get over the shock of having lost all I treasured in my life.

"WOOOOOO what a lazy ass leader we have!"… I look towards the person of that impertinent phrase ready to beat the crap out of him… oh… it's Mitsuru… first time I met him he was a short tempered punk… didn't really change much though… anyway he got involved with a gang that G-man was supposed to immobilize… short tale nice kid gets involved with wrong crowd that uses his AT skills… I let him go, he wasn't on the list of people to capture… so when he heard I was forming a team he wanted to pay me back. He's a great rider and nice company… most of the time… but anyway I'm glad we're on the same side.

"I'm the leader of this team and you're my subordinate. So I can do what I want and you can do what I say. Now my minion bow before thy master" he looks at me trying to understand if I'm serious or not while I'm trying to hold back from laughing… He goes in front of me and bows… I really didn't expect that… WHAT THE FUCK… I ended up with my legs in the air and looking at the ceiling. The little punk tilted my chair over.

"There you go your majesty." I get up in the blink of an eye and charge towards him… damn fast reflexes… I missed him and now I'm running after him like crazy around the entire arena. I suddenly feel the ground under me missing when I realize Sano took me by the back of the collar.

"We wouldn't want our leader to get tired before the big fight with the Fang King now do we?" … the fight is tomorrow…

"But the…"

"No buts what are you doing here anyway? Go home and rest you went through hard training yesterday."… hard?... haha you have no idea the hell trainings I went through with Agito because of his psycho brother… but since it's no use arguing with him when he's serious, better go home.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going… just tried to be a good leader here"

"That would be a first!" I hear Mitsuru yelling from the other side of the arena… I charge towards him but Sano get's me by the collar again…

"The exit is the other way Leader"

Sano came as a present from Simca for our agreement… and of course he came with the beautiful and deadly Gorgon Shell. Sano is a weird one… in no fight has he ever needed to show he's true powers… but I sense he's hiding them… great powers that should be feared… he sometimes gives me the feeling I should watch my back even though I know these reactions have no fundamentals… I kind of wonder why he's Simca's lap dog… and what he's truly after.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." I go towards the exit door and turn around "Thanks for all the hard work Behemoths. See you tomorrow" I exit with a general cheering behind me… they're good guys…

I look up to the stars… dazzling… they are so beautiful tonight… I wonder what Agito is doing. I get on the bike when I hear the door opening… it's Ren… how did she get here? I look at her feet and see the AT's… her feet must hurt… they look burdened.

"Let's go home." I give her my helmet. She takes it and sits behind me quietly… it's strange but I've learned to read her silence. We quickly reach her apartment… she gives me a good night kiss on the cheek and I wait until she's inside and safe before going home.

When I reach the door of my apartment I hear a door open.

"Akira kun, welcome back"

"Oh Hy Naoko chan. Everything alright?" This is the sweetest neighbor I have.

"Yes thank you. Here I made this for you" She gives me a bowl of carbonara witch I take with a big smile… mmmm I was kind of getting hungry. "I thought you might be hungry" she reads my mind with a sweet smile. I look at her bandaged wrists as I take the food. Naoko is a very sweet girl that lived with an abusive boyfriend… in order to face every day she started cutting herself… not in order to commit suicide, she'd never leave her baby… Needless to say I beat the crap out of that shit face and I am now trying to help her in every way I can. She helps with the cleaning after the surprise and unwanted parties I sometimes receive from the members of my team and makes delicious international food that she prepares with out most love and care… last day I had gulash. She still does it… cutting herself that is… I guess it became a habit and a way to not fall into numbness. I have no right to judge her but I try to make her know in every way that she will always have me to lean on if she'll ever need to.

"This couldn't have come at a better moment. Thanks."I could barely finish the phrase when little Yuky starts crying.

"I'm sorry I have to go"

"Oh don't worry about it. Mind if I come later and play with him? I'll get him nice and tired so that you can sleep well tonight"

"You are always welcomed Akira kun but now go and eat before it gets cold." She says with a gentle motherly smile.

"I will" I open the door and head right for the table. MMMMMMMMM delicious as always. I eat everything as fast as I can and wash the bowl before heading to Naoko's door. She lets me in and I immediately play with Yuki. He's such a smart little guy and such a fast learner for a 3 year old kid. I have a lot of small talk while Naoko chan hurries around the house like a little working bee… she reminds me of Akito when she's like this. Once Yuki is nice and tired I put him in the crib and head towards the kitchen to help out… not like she lets me… every time I try to do something she pulls me by the hand to the nearest chairs and pushes me on it saying … Now sit… how can I not listen when she does it with such a stern voice?

"I heard you have an important match tomorrow"

"Yes… kind of"

"You'll meet someone special?" she asks with a tender smile.

"What? "

"You always have a melancholic smile when you're thinking about that friend … Agito was it?" yeah I guess I do… hmm I'm not very good at hiding it am I?

"Make sure to settle everything out with him. Ok? I want to see a happy smile next time you think of him"

"Yes " I say with a surrendered voice at which she gently smiles back. She understands my feelings not from what I say but from my expression… she comprehends my pain better than anyone else and strangely enough I don't feel weak around her but… safe. I enjoy her company and she accepts this wreck of my former self as if I were her own child.

"You should go and rest. Thank you for coming."

"OK. Call me if you need anything. Good night"

"Good night Akira kun" She raises on the point of her feet and kisses my forehead. Before going back I take a look in the crib and make sure Yuki kun is warm and sleeping, wouldn't want him to catch a cold.

Once I get to my apartment I feel a cold air embracing me… this place is so empty. I sit on the bed and look at my precious picture again… I was smiling… I was happy… truly and completely happy. I fall asleep with Naoko's words in my head… will things between us actually settle tomorrow… Agito?

* * *

I wake up and look at the ceiling… it's tonight… I look at the clock just to notice it's 5 pm. Sano was right, I needed rest… I didn't even notice I was this tired. I take a fast shower and get dressed before storming out the door…

"Good luck Akira kun!" I hear Naoko's voice.

I reach the Colosseo in time for the final preparations.

"Everything is almost ready" I hear Mitsuru behind me " Are you?"

"Of course. Let's finish this fast" I spend the last hours on a nearby roof looking at the clouds and trying to guess the way they will change under the wind. I hear some AT's getting near and notice two legs near my head.

"It's time"

"Alright" I get up and follow Bandou kun inside the Colosseo and get into position.

"Welcome Kogarasumaru. To we, Behemoth's Main battle field "Under Colosseo"" Always the same… the crowd starts the ruckus and the little birds get scared. Agito is still composed… actually kind of annoyed that his team mates get so easily impressed.

Mitsuru signals the technicians and all the helmets fall from the bulldozer creating a cemetery … maybe more like a memorial to the teams that came upon our fangs.

"Those are the AT's and helmets that those … who've challenged "Behemoth" have bet in the parts war" this is pathetic… we are a strong team why did I let them put up such a shameless scene? I head towards my cube… I can't wait anymore. I go on the other side of the entrance and try to calm down my heart. I close my eyes in hopes that no one would see the struggle inside me.

"Hey" Agito's voice penetrates the wall around my heart sending shivers throughout my entire body… NO… I can't … I'm Behemoth's leader… I SHALL NOT FALL UNDER YOUR FANGS AGITO… I look at him… Whoever got the bright idea of getting the enemies wet before starting the fight is a fucking genius. God he's gorgeous when he's wet… makes me wanna… FUCK… He's my enemy… I will win this… I have to.

"Let's finish this. Put it on the line. That thing I lent you for two years!" Yeah you lent it to me… that's why I will prove to you that I am stronger.

"I'll have you return it! The symbol of the eight kings, the regalia of the Bloody Road!"

It has begun.

* * *

If anyone wants to know

Naoko - honest

Yuky - snow or lucky


	8. Chapter 8 memories

**Chapter 8**

WARNING ! : few comments or none at all will make my lazy ass even lazier

NOTE: this chapter is all formed of memories but instead of putting all in italic I preferred keeping it in normal writing since it's easier on the eye

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH fuck what the hell.

"Move your lazy ass before I shove this up it" I see Kaito trying to fit his gun up my nose. For the last days Agito has been infiltrating a smuggling group and yet I didn't get a night's rest since I am his link to the Special Forces and always have to be available… I could get some sleep sometimes if Kaito didn't kick me awake every single time… better forget about the two sore ribs and get moving. I get my jacket, pull the hood up and go to the set location. I really like this job, waiting for him every night at a hidden place in the shadows… the waiting part is kind of boring but I love hearing his AT's coming… like now.

"What a bunch of pitiful auspicious people… They really think I'm their friend." Hmm you are a cold blooded person that never cares about other people's feelings… yah the perfect liar. "For our business tonight, it seems like… there'll be two or three difficult things. So don't mess up Akira." Oh… forgot to mention that besides being the middle man and having Kaito that never lets me sleep, we also take branches of an organization out.

"Geez… Hmm… Shouldn't you tell that to yourself, Agito?" you look kind of tired.

Agito leave's my side and I wait a while before going into position and passing the message to Kaito nii. "Arms, final check – all members, get into position!" damn he sure took his sweet time… what the… fuck they noticed us. I look to the right and see all the AT riders go over the special force's heads…

"Evacuate! Evacuate!" and all the plans from the last 2 days have been in vain, fuck this is annoying.

"DAMN THEY NOTICED US!"… you don't say...

"Damn, this is why… whenever we're not around, you can't do a thing!" really… in the end it's always me and Agito that do all the work, so why do we need all these loud soldiers that always end up doing nothing…

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE, AKIRA!" if only one of those guys escapes we end up working for who knows how long to recapture him and fix the damages he may bring… and I need SLEEP.

"I'll definitely do it. Having even one of them escape and pulling overtime? I don't think so either." Ok… go go go go go… they all fall under my AT's one after the other… No one can withstand Shinjuku Crocodiles' Udou Akira hahahahaha.

"YOU!" haha a gun… you have to be kidding… sigh these guys just never learn.

"Hm… So you took care of them. If so, I guess Akira alone is enough." I hear Agito saying from the back… such a lazy ass… we'll I guess after a while of not fighting I do feel a little charged up… now let's see who's next… I look at a guy waving… did he say something…? I couldn't quite hear it… Probably some weird language… NOOOOOO… THIS IS BAD! THEY'RE… GOING TO TAKE THAT GIRL HOSTAGE!?

I have to go faster… I can't let that girl get hurt. One after another fall under my strength … 5 weaklings that thought they could hide behind an innocent girl. Hah… haa… ha…! Fuck I'm not a speed rider, this took a lot of energy…

"Damn! Ah… Are… Are you fine? Are you hurt? They were a bunch of criminals rampaging all around…"… this time… I made it this time… I managed to protect…

"… Bro…"… what?... what did she just say?... "BROTHER!" … no… "Brother! Bro…! Ugh! Ah… Ahhhhh! Waah!" I… no… how can …

"Ah… no… hm… they… no… hmm… these people where dangerous… hmm…" I manage to bluter some words… did they even make sense?

"Akira." It takes me a while to realize that Agito was talking to me" They were smuggling the content of this box. Look…" yah… of course… they were criminals… so… I was right to stop them… they were definitely smuggling… a… a baby bird?...

"B… bro… brother… today… my birthday… my… leg, do… doesn't move… so… present… TO BE ABLE TO FLY… SKY! SMALL… BIRD… PRESENT…! Brother… he not understand Japanese… so… he ran away… The police are so frightening… he ran away…!" I feel like my world just shattered in a thousand pieces… did… did I make a mistake?... "I… just understand me a little… so… this 'confusion with things not done'… … I'm came here to explain it…" I… but… I thought…

"Don't mind her, Akira. Didn't I tell you already?"… but I… I just killed her brother right in front of her… on her birthday… "They aren't supposed to be in this country in the first place. No one will know if one or two disappear."… monster… as much as I care for Kaito nii… he scares the hell out of me. "let's go , our job is over." I drag myself after Agito and Kaito towards the trailer… I feel sick … how could all that have happened?... I look at the ambulance that came to take the injured and memorize the name of the hospital… it's the one on the other side of the city… are the doctors planning to let them die on the way?... couldn't a closer hospital take them?

I move numbly around the trailer taking clean clothes and preparing to take a shower. Kaito is on the steering wheel smoking like nothing has happened… I know that he's a self-centered bastard… but how can he just act so calmly? I get under the shower… it feels so nice… if it could only take this guilt away too… I stay under the shower a while before hearing Agito almost beating down the door.

"Fuck how long are you gonna take?" I finish washing up so I go upstairs without even saying a word.

"Fucking idiot. If u used up all the hot water I'm gonna kill you." I don't even bother to answer… how can they not care about what we did?... I can't take her crying explanation out of my head… her words are hunting me and they won't stop. I sit on the bed and close my eyes… I see her… crying over the body of her brother… I remember the face of the girl that fell off the building… why am I not capable of doing anything right?... what the… I feel a slap on the back of my head and when I look up I see Agito's eye scrutinizing every part of my body… he's trying to figure out what I'm thinking… I hate it when he tries to get in my head like that.

"Get to bed it's 5 in the morning, you look tired." I lay down and look at the ceiling… 'Brother'… 'to be able to fly… small bird… present…!'…'the police are so frightening…' …'confusion with things not done'… I can't stay like this… I just… can't…

I look over at Agito's bed and see that he's sleeping… it's 6 in the morning and no matter how tired I am I just can't get to sleep. I get up, go downstairs, take my jacket and AT's and head towards the hospital… I know that I risk getting in trouble doing this… but the brothers are sleeping so I just have to return before they wake up.

When I reach the hospital I see the girl sitting on the bench near the emergency room… I don't know what to say… but… I have to do something… I get inside and move towards her. At the sound of my AT's she jumps up and positions herself in front of the door with arms open.

"Don't hurt anymore… leave!" I guess she thought I was going after her brother… I look at her eyes fill with tears, hate and fear…

"No… I'm sorry… I just came here… I apologize for the misunderstanding… I'm really sorry…" I move back and go to the cafeteria to buy something to eat and hot tea. When I come back she is seating again but at my sight jumps on her feet.

"Here… you must be hungry" I show her the things I bought but when I see she doesn't look like she intends to take them I slowly put them down on the bench…

"I'm really sorry… I really didn't understand… I know it's not an excuse but…"

"Leave us!" I look at her and understand I'm not wanted here… I knew that from the beginning though… what the hell was I expecting?... I take a piece of paper and write my phone number on it before putting it near the food.

"If you need anything please call… I'm really sorry… I hope your brother will get better.. "

When I get back to the trailer I move quietly towards the ladder.

"Did it help?" I turn around and see Kaito looking at me from the mirror… I turn back and get in bed… no… it didn't help… but it was something I had to do… I feel Agito's eye on me but when I look towards him I notice he's sleeping so I turn around and try to sleep too.

* * *

I'm getting a migraine… Kaito nii is one of those people that are capable of yelling for hours… well you should be scared when he's serious and silent.

Some days ago we got a request from the police. A team of 5 AT riders have been robbing jewelry stores all over the country. They wear Siamese cat masks and call themselves the IceCats… apart from the lame name… they are really skilled riders. Agito went after the 4 that seemed the strongest and played the role of the bodyguards while I've been running after this guy for 2 hours straight with Kaito bitching like crazy in my ears… I can't even cut the connection since he's organizing the ground troops and I need to stay up to date. The guy I'm following is the one that always caries the loot… well with this insane stamina and speed it's understandable … I almost lost him a couple of times… but damn I'm dead tired, every fiber of my body is aching but it's not like I can let him escape… what the?... Where the hell did he go?... fuck! I hope I didn't lose him.

I hear a door sliding open and I see someone pass an angle to my left left… that's the guy I've been tracking… I gain some speed and follow him… I can't let him escape. A girl comes out of the door and the guy is going at her, I jump towards them and catch his hand… "BROTHER" I see that girl again… crying… clenching desperately to her dieing brother… I block myself right in front of them… I can't move an inch…

"HA HA !!! He's just a kid" laughs the girl before pulling out a gun and pointing it at my head "Sorry kiddo but you have to die"… move… I have to move or she'll shoot me… MOVE…

"Fuck!" is all I hear before seeing a shark shred mercilessly the 2 people in front of me to pieces… I still can't move when out of the now blurry shark I see Agito standing victorious over the bodies, he faces me and with a punch sends me flying some meters back before landing on my ass. He slowly comes to me and sits on my abdomen pressing down my chest with his left hand while his right one grabs my hair painfully… he lowers his face and hisses in my ear.

"Stop thinking about that bitch, you useless shithead, or I will kill you myself"

He's pissed of… I don't think I ever heard him talk like this… my blood just froze… this is the first time I am truly scared of him… I feel trapped… a sharks prey… I'm afraid of moving… he'll kill me…

He gets off me but I still feel him… I still feel the pressure… I'm not breathing… I can't breath…

I feel a kick in my ribs and a whip mercilessly beating me.

"… What are you waiting for?..." I look at Kaito and try to process the phrases that come out of his mouth… I get on my feet and look towards Agito… I'm reluctant to believe what just happened. I've felt his killing intent many times… but this was… terrifying…

I take a shower and rest my still aching body… this last chase has taken a lot out of me. I hear the cell phone ring and see that I received a message from an unknown number.

"Thank you for leaving me your number. I would really appreciate it if you could find the time to meet with me . Ren"

So that's her name… Ren…

* * *

I write during the boring hours at school… but always lose the paper I write it on… and it's really annoying to rewrite it again -.-


	9. Chapter 9 memories

**Chapter 9**

NOTE: More memories still not in italic

* * *

I look over to Agito's bed. His hair is covering the eye but his breathing is regular so he must be sleeping... last thing I want is a sleep deprived shark on my tail. Slowly I get out of bed and pass the back of my hand on his cheek before getting my clothes and ATs. Closing the trailers door gives me a strange feeling... can't really point the cause but... my heart is aching. Doubts are passing through my head and my hand is trembling. I have to see her... I need to know I'm not at fault. It's childish I know... with everything I've done and seen... why do I seek so desperately her forgiveness?

When I reach the meeting place I take one last look over my shoulder. On the ride here I've been thinking about what to say... I prepared this whole speech about the reason of what I'm doing and the obvious mistake... go figure the moment I saw her on the bench looking at me with sad eyes everything went to hell. I just sit beside her continually mumbling sorry.

"I'm sorry... I really am..." I apologize again and again.

"It's fine... already" wow... no... wait... what?... is she serious?

"But..." I mumble in surprise. Was I actually forgiven... was it this easy to take away all the torments I've been subjecting myself to these last months?

"It's fine already! Even if you apologize so much... I... worry...! Big brother... became friends, bad people... They use AT for bad things, really. Even if I unable to return to my country... that can't be helped... You saved my life. It's the opposite... I, to thank you, want ... "

I look at her peaceful face, so different from the feeling she gave me when I arrived. I don't really understand but maybe I did something right in all this mess.

"Thank me!? No way… why…"

"My… leg as it is… so… I yearn to fly in the sky… These AT can make it come true, a great footwear… but there are… people who use AT for bad things. That I cannot forgive. You arrest people using AT for bad things. That's really great thing. I… really respect you."

I look at her and with every word she says my heart beats faster and faster. No one has ever told me these things… I've been working for the special forces because I don't know what else I can do. I was raised in this AT violent world and never realized that this is all I know. All this time I've been doing my job and didn't realized I was the mold of the beast Kaito wanted.

* * *

"Go fuckers!" I hear Kaito-nii's voice and quickly hide the cell phone. I've been talking to Ren about a trip to the sea so I was just putting the last details in place. She's a nice kid with an ugly past and doesn't have anyone in Japan. That's why lately I've been taking her out but… because of it I've been slowly losing him. The atmosphere in the trailer is cold and tense. Agito has been paying attention to the last indications for today's mission… it's a pain in the ass anyway the AT riders only flew in a restricted zone… the strategy is easy, the shark flushes them out and I capture them. As we get out I look over to him… his small frame becomes tense as he prepares for the hunt and quickly builds speed in the AT's… My hand instinctively goes for his... but slips away and all I catch is the dust he left behind… Why the hell did I just do that? My heart feels heavy again as I go to the ambushing place. The phone starts to vibrate… I reach for it thinking that it's Ren's answer but as I open the phone I see a mail from Spitfire. "Was cleaning my phone and found this. Damn you two haven't changed a bit, are you eating properly? " (N/A why do they not grow anyway?) I open the enclosed file just to see a photo me and Agito took before all this mess happened. I've been talking to Spit about Ren's situation and I guess he felt the tension in my heart… I can't help a smile… I owe you one man.

"AKIRA! THIS WAY!"

"Eh?" I look over to Agito and notice a rider flying right beside me "… oh well…"

Agito land's beside me "Sorry Agito. I lost 'em" I wasn't really in the mood for this kind of mission… why the hell are we going after innocent people anyway? He surprises me when he takes me by the neck and pins me to the ruined airplane behind me.

"Don't take this lightly… fuck! What's wrong with you? Have you fallen for that girl balls and soul? Ah?" You always think you know everything "If you don't have the guts to fight just disappear now… or should I knock you out right here?" Is this all you think about? Fighting? Are we just Kaito's beasts? I grab his hand angry at his numbness. If being a trapped beast hurts you so much why don't you do something about it?

"Fuck!" and pulls his hand away "Hey! Withdraw your forces…"

"Uh… but…"

"There's no meaning to go further, you're becoming useless idiots for that stupid Udou who can't even stand on his own."

It's weird but lately my life has been suffocating me... I need a change... with myself and the shit Kaito has been making us do… with Agito, until now I've been happy to just have him around but I'm starting to go insane. I belong to him body and soul… every day I watch him suck away my sanity but lately he's been also taking my nights... I dream of him, his lips, I yearn for his touch… I want to bite down in his skin and feel his blood, I want to fuck him so hard he'd start yelling my name in ecstasy, grabbing my back as his small frame arches under me in pleasure while he comes and his tight ass sucks me deeper inside. I always wake up with a hard dick and end up jacking off while looking at him in the bed beside me imagining him taking me deep throat. I always get pissed off because he sleeps so innocently while he makes my whole body ache in pain and pleasure.

* * *

hmm... left myself go at the end a little -.-

p.s school is a fucking pain in the ass


	10. Chapter 10 memories

**Chapter 10**

Yes it took a while -.-" told you my ass is lazy

NOTE: more memories (Manga chapter 72)

EDIT: it seems my zzzz way of separating the various phases doesn't work anymore so I had to change them. Sry for those that are getting spam mails but I'm still trying to figure out what works now.

OK this is fucked up really -.-" I'll use center for what I write and normal for the story. This is actually even more bothersome then the zzzz I used.

* * *

Waking up isn't the same anymore… even Akito is ignoring me to a certain degree, I bet the shark is making him… such a troublesome situation. This is probably the first time I feel like I can't agree with them no matter what. Today Kaito is doing some stuff for the higher ups, I bet he'll come back all pissed off. I'm alone with the gold eye freak that is right behind me with his murderous intent… sigh so annoying. I take the keys of the bike and move towards the door. Today I take her to eat the best ice cream I've ever ate, hope she enjoys it.

"I'm off, cya damn shark" I say that but I already got used to him not answering. The ride to her home is short so I just wait outside and send her a message that I'm waiting.

"Hello Akira kun, sorry for making you wait"

"Don't worry about it, girls should take their time" She blushed and lowers her head. "You look amazing today" I grab her by the chin and pull her head up before kissing her on the cheek. I take my helmet and hand it to her.

"Today we'll be eating the best ice-cream there is. The shop has every flavor imaginable, right outside there is a harbor and near it the sea museum. We can visit it if you want." I say starting the motor.

"That would be great but I hope it won't interfere with your job" She seats behind me and slips her arms around my waist. The shop is close enough and soon the harbor is in sight. She tells me about her day, what she ate, what she saw at the TV and how she had a small argument with the neighbor. All normal things that someone would do and yet they seem so far away in my life.

" Akira… won't Agito be here today as well? I… really want Agito to be my friend , too."

I can't help but laugh at the though. "HAHA, that won't happen! He's stubborn. If he sees us now, he might just kill me."

"We're here" I stop the bike near the shop.

"WAAA it's huge. Do they really sell only ice-cream here?" I look at her happy face and smile. The shop isn't exactly that big but I guess she isn't used to this kind of stuff.

"Let's go in. You can choose whatever you want. It's my treat."I put my hand around her shoulders and lead her through the door.

"Hello how may I help you?" greets us a middle aged woman.

"I want this one…" and she points to the caramel "…no wait this one…" and points to strawberry "… but that one looks good too… or that one… that one too… no wait, I'll take… I can't decide" She looks at me with confused eyes while the woman can't hold back a small laugh.

"Then we'll take 2 of everything she pointed at"

The woman makes a small bow and starts gathering all the different flavours.

"No, wait. That's too much it will cost a lot. I can't let you do that."

"I told you to get whatever you wanted so why should you choose?"

"But…"

"Take it as a present."

"For what occasion?"

"Hmm… how about… just because?" I smile while her eyes fill with tears and cuddles up in my chest. "Now Now. We're here to have fun. Show me that beautiful smile of yours" She looks up at me and shows me the biggest smile her small face can withstand.

"Here you are sir, please come again" says the woman handing me 2 huge cups.

"Thank you" I pay and walk towards the door to open it for Ren. She walks slowly holding the big cup with both hands closely to her chest and her head bowed.

"Everything alright?" I ask worried.

"… ehm… Akira… I … you're so nice… "

"Don't think about useless stuff" I interrupt her "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to." I open the door " Come the museum awaits us" She regains her usual smile and we exit the shop.

The day passes quickly as we tour the museum pointing and laughing constantly.

When I take her home she smiles shyly and kisses me on the cheek. "Good night"

* * *

We got called to stop some pimp AT group that usually gathers girls with the prospect of …" riding the wind"… basically drugs and fast AT's… they steal the girl's lives and beat them into submission… what can I say … I wanna break their fucking necks.

Not before long the alley we found them in becomes tainted in blood only barely recognizing the Shark's meal. Looking at Agito I realize how scary it really is to have him as an enemy. His eye is yearning for blood lust, his lips twitching in an inhuman grin, his body relaxed yet ready to resume at an instants notice. He turn to look at me licking a drop of blood running down his hand … the perfect killing machine

"Teach me how to do that!" I turn towards the voice at the entrance of the alley where a girl , roughly around 15 years old, in a wheelchair looks angrily at us. She's wearing baggy dirty clothes obviously much bigger then her and a black hat hiding her hair. At a closer look I notice her legs were probably cut off at the knee.

"Fuck off brat" comes the prompt and heartless answer from Agito.

"NO! These guys… even though they made me this way… at least they gave me something to eat. Every day I had to bow my head and beg to not be beaten half to death but at least I had a roof over my head. Without them I can't do anything… but someone else will come… this is my life… Because of how I am… I can't do much… no one would need me… so PLEASE teach me how to be strong, how to be like you. Please teach me how to fly like you just did".

"Are you a fucking retard? Is your mind crippled too? Because you're like that you can't do shit? Then just go die in a corner. You're a waste of space!"

Her eyes fill with tears. She lowers her head and bites her lower lip trying to keep the overflowing feeling of crying back.

"A cripple like you is better off dead anyway. Wings? Don't be ridiculous you can't even fucking stand on your own feet."

Clutching at the wheels she starts moving faster and faster towards Agito. The wheelchair jams in the arm of one of the Shark's victims and the small driver is sent flying in the blood. I move closer and grab her arm but she jerks away and drags herself to Agito grabbing his leg.

"I'll show you even a cripple like me can fly."

With his other foot Agito kicks her arm away, builds some speed and jumps from balcony to balcony till he reaches the roofs and flies away.

"I'm sorry he can be rather cruel when he puts his mind to it." I move towards her and notice she's mumbling something " I put my hand on her back and try to calm her. I really doubt my words are reaching her right now.

"I'll leave you this number, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call" I look around and take the wallets off the twitching bodies "They won't be needing this so use it as you see fit" I gather all the money and put it near her. I can't do anything more for her and even though it pains me to leave her like that unless she's willing to accept my help I'm powerless. I stand up and gather some speed before fallowing Agito's path.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA this is so beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it, this is Kajigahama beach. I always liked it here… this is actually a part that not many know of."

"There's such a pleasant breeze Akira… thank you, this is such a change from the big city."

"Yes that is the illusion but right over that corner is NC Aquarium at Fort Fisher… where we went the other day"

"Really but this looks like a completely different place" I look at her and smile… it's good to see she's having fun.

"Come" I take her hand and start running. Her laugh is gentle and her hand is worm. This is… hmm… I can't say I've ever felt more like myself then in these moments… It's like it was a lie to think I should live by myself.

She suddenly stops, letting go of my hand.

"The sand… really hurts… I… can't run very fast… 'If you try, anybody can fly'… it's just a lie. There are birds who try to fly but still die"

No… this is not what I wanted… I wanted her to be happy not to cry.

"Because I hate being left on the ground, I'll even pretend to fly."

I'm sorry, I should have known… I should have understood how painful this is for you..

"I… I am…"

Without realizing it my body moves near her and holds her tight. I don't say a word… how can I find something suitable?... are there even such words?... What?... WHAT am I supposed to do… I want her to be happy.

"… What about some more of that ice-cream? You seemed to like it… maybe after we can go see a movie"

She wipes her tears off and nods. I take her in my arms and move towards the place we left the bike.

"A… Akira kun" Noticing I have no intention of putting her down she rests her head on my chest and hold tightly of my shirt.

* * *

"Hey if you two can stop with the lovers squabble go take care of some fuckers a couple of streets south from here. They seem to be causing some problems. Fucking sick of all these shit jobs"

Well lately we have been getting some crap missions, not that I mind… less time I spend on missions more time I spend with Ren. Agito is continuing to give me the cold shoulder and poor little Akito is right in the middle of this situation.

I enjoy spending time with Ren. She is a sweet girl that makes me rethink my life up until now. I've always been alone… Well I have Agito… which makes me feel lonely most of the time, but with her I feel a freedom that I have never felt before… the freedom to find the real me and not the perfect mould of the beast Kaito has been beating into me or the tough guy that Agito allows by his side. I can see clearer that what I want is not to be alone.

We take our AT's and in a couple of jumps reach the indicated street just to find that the guys were taken care of. Over them, with the back towards us, is a tall girl with some weird AT's. Her long black hair moves around the slender back emphasizing her natural beauty. When she hears us she turns around showing us a beautiful smile.

"You're late slow-pokes" she says giggling.

Looking closer at her I notice it's the girl from some days ago. I look closely to her legs and notice they look completely normal apart for the AT's that look like they are a continuation of her body… but I've never heard of artificial limbs that would allow such a wide list of movement, in order for an inexperienced girl to beat all these high ranked AT raiders.

"Don't be so surprised, I told you I would fly. I'm Chou by the way."

"Ah… I'm Akira and the grumpy guy over there is Agito" I point at the Shark that was kicking a body clearly unsatisfied that he didn't take part in the fight. "Sorry but could you tell me where you bought those?" I look curious at the strange AT.

"These 'lil things? I got them as a gift. I have to go now but… well… if you don't mind I can call you later, I still have your number from last time we met… and… we could go out and have a drink. Promise I'll tell you everything I know" She says blushing and turning away.

"You think you can just buy fucking wings? Don't be ridiculous. You either get born with them or you don't. A cripple will always remain a cripple."Looking at Agito I notice this is one of the few times he actually talks as if he cares.

"Back them those harsh words… because of them I found the strength to pull through… these wings, bought or born with, are making me fly. This time you WON'T shred my wings as you shred my hopes back then. No matter how sharp those fangs of yours may be, I'll fly so high that they will never reach me, King of the Bloody Road." She says without turning then jumps so high that I immediately lose sight of her.

"Icarus wings" Are Agito's last words before heading back.

* * *

Did anyone wonder why Ren has a Japanese school uniform when she's an illegal immigrant?

Kajigahama beach is in the city of Kure (Hiroshima prefecture) and is a tourist attraction. Goggle it the pics are amazing… not talking about all the resorts Q_Q. They have mountains, sea, great food, festivals, parks, museums… a lot of stuff

Chou = Butterfly (Japanese)

By the way did u know… and if I'm wrong do point me to the source

Akira = intelligent (Japanese)

Agito = I move (lattin)

Akito = a person that is satisfied (Japanese)

Lindo = is a family name and also an adjective in the Spanish and Portuguese languages, meaning pretty/ attractive


	11. Chapter 11 memories

**Chapter 11**

Yes I will continue the story but I'm a very lazy girl

If you have any ideas or want to tell my your opinion please don't hesitate to mail me,

it helps to brainstorm and might just bring chapters out faster not every few months ( gommen about that btw)

* * *

"Thank you for coming"

"Of course Chou. Are you alright? You seemed troubled over the phone" I look around. She wanted to meet in such a desolate place in the forest…

"Ah that?... no it was nothing… Akira-kun can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you join the special forces? You can't fly wherever you want with that freak that cages you"

… freak?... Well I guess Kaito-nii isn't exactly normal by every day standards… wait… how does she know about him?

"Ah it's not like I have somewhere else to go. That's my home."

"Doesn't it bother you to fly at his command?"

"I follow orders while on duty but I'm allowed to spend my free time as I see fit."

"So you like it there?"… like it?... Don't really know, truth be told that's all I know… though I enjoy spending time with Ren…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude in your personal life… It's alright you don't have to answer."

"Why are you so interested? … Well I guess I feel a little pressure sometimes … but given the line of work I think it's normal."

"Do you want to escape?"

"Escape?... escape where?..."

"Somewhere far away… just the two of us."… Did she misunderstand something?...

"I…"

"You were so kind to me… and you are such a nice guy. You're always trying to help… even the girl that fell of the roof of the exploding building… you tried so hard…"

"How do you know that?"

"I know many things about you Akira-kun… I know you like that bastard shark… You know he wouldn't hesitate to destroy you if you got in his way. He's such an egoistic selfish bas…"

I dash at her and pin her to the closest tree I find.

"What are you talking about? How do you know these things about us? Who are you? ANSWER ME!!"

She looks at me with scared eyes and I try to regain my composure and back away. She lowers her head and grabs my arm. I feel a sting where she touched me but I don't give it much thought.

"I thought you were different than the others… I thought you would understand…"

"Understand what? What do you want from me?"

She raises her head and shows a smile that sends shivers down my spine.

" The person that gave me these AT is very interested in that Shark."

"Who is he? I warn you…"

"You warn me? HAHA don't be ridiculous you are too kind to harm me."

"Listen carefully I'll rip you apart to protect him."

"What a loyal little monster they trained you to be" My sight becomes blurry and I grab my head as a sharp pain races through. She closes in and touches my cheek "I want you to stay with me, I need you… We'll always be together from now on… but I need to free you first."

"I am free." I grab her arm and get closer to her face "You will answer my questions. Who… ARGH" I feel my legs go numb and my grasp on her slipping. She puts her arms around me and lowers me on the grass.

"You poisoned…"

"Shush my love" she whispers in my ear "You know these AT… the Professor created them just for me… Can you imagine that? Someone thought of me… these are for me." She caresses her legs like a precious treasure "… But in return he wants the raw power of the Fang Regalia and their wielder… he will kill anyone that gets in his way, but don't worry he promised I can have you" She raises with a grin. I try to grab her but in vain, my body doesn't answer anymore.

"Fucking typical!... All you need is to hear a troubled voice and you jump in the lion's mouth." My heart skips a beat as I hear his voice…

"I was waiting for you Fang King. I knew you wouldn't let him come alone."

"Oh really? So you're a fucking fortune teller now?... Not that I want to interfere on your little love affair here but I came to retrieve this shitty retard since he can't help himself but be a fucked up moron."

I hear ATs… a lot of them… and many shadows surrounding us.

"I would appreciate it if you came with us quietly… I don't want Akira-kun to get harmed in your barbaric fights anymore."

I feel a hand grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. I am a fucking retard… I've gotten myself in such a pathetic situation and even get the on I love involved. I gather all my forces and try to stand up before a strong kick comes in contact with my chin and everything goes black.

* * *

"Waky waky sleeping shit-face." I feel a sharp kick in my ribs that makes me twitch in pain. "Ah good so you feel pain again. Fuck!"

I try to focus but with little effect. Underneath me there's concrete, above dark clouds with red here and there… I smell smoke and burned flesh… we're on a rooftop facing a burning warehouse in the periphery of the city. I try to focus on Agito… the red light shows a bruised face covered with ash dirt and blood. His clothes are torn, burned here and there and underneath I can make out his chest all cut and bloody. I pathetically try to reach him without managing to move more than an inch.

"In the last weeks raiders have been disappearing without a trace from the night streets. Apparently the so called Professor used his knowledge to modify a human's body. He would take those that lived only to ride and cut their legs. He's keep them in closed small cells breaking their mind with medication. When he'd have them under control he'd reattach modified limbs. They became stronger, faster… and fucked up. This required constant maintenance of the parts so he'd send them hunting."

"What… Chou…" I manage to raise on an elbow before falling back down.

"She's dead… she was a good fighter… of all the experiments she was the only one that managed to keep a little of her sanity… " I look towards him… his sharp eye mellow… filled with regret and hatred. "Stupid bitch said she won't live without wings… I guess it's only befitting that's she'd burn and fall, she stayed behind and made sure no one would follow us… I doubt anyone would make it out of that slaughter house…"

I grab him behind the neck and try to pull him close. I lose my footing and fall bringing him with me.

"FUCKING…" I kiss him intensely, possessing, wanting… I go down his chest licking his wounds… This is the pain I caused him… my stupidity… my fault… He grabs me by the hair moaning in pleasure. I kiss, lick, grab, bite… The smoke covers us. The stench of death all around us but all I want is him.

I grab Agito and keep him close as I bite him on his hip. Sirens and helicopters can be heard in the distance. He grabs my back and even through the shirt I feel my skin tearing. People scream and cry on the streets. The smoke is upon us and I feel the heat of the fire approaching. I go back to his lips kissing him ravenously as my crouch touches his. He grabs my hair and pulls my head back while biteing my neck till blood starts flowing. I scream in pain as he shoves his fingers even more in my back tearing flesh and muscle alike. I feel my lungs filling with smoke and my body going numb.

* * *

This came out so wrong... really I intended to make Chou a nice girl that would make me cry when she died

(yes I tend to kill my chars deal with it XD )

and she ended up being a psychopath... though do keep in mind that no one was ever nice to her,

always treated like trash she tried to maintain a little sanity by desperately grasping to the only people that were nice to her.

Agito saw this desperation and her struggle to fly.

The missing part I'll think if I should insert it later with a more groosem description of what was happening in there but until then enjoy this small little chapter.

Closing in to the manga again another chapter or two and I'll get back on track promise :P


End file.
